


Can't help falling in love

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Christmas, Disabled Character, Fluff, I know it's February, Izutobi, M/M, TobiIzu, Unrequited Love, but it's never too late for Christmas-y fics, hashimada in the background, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama has liked Izuna for a very long time. Not even the accident changed his feelings. And he's eager to see his friend again, even knowing his feelings will never be returned. Or will they ?





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I love TobiIzu. Very much. I just don't write about them nearly enough so here, have some ! Hope you'll like it guys ! Even if no smut !
> 
> As always, rubbish title !

There were times when Tobirama was feeling restless and couldn’t know why. Other times when he knew exactly why and today was that kind of day. He knew why he was feeling so weird and annoyed and everything at the same time.  
  
Izuna was going to be here. And Tobirama was very much in love with him.  
  
There only was one problem. Izuna sure as hell didn’t like him back. Not this way, surely. They were getting along very well as friends, they did and they often were laughing together at their respective brothers’ expenses but. It was all that was between the two of them, much to Tobirama’s frustration. That and the fact they didn't see each other often enough. Only when they both were invited over at Madara’s and Hashirama’s place as their brothers were roommates/boyfriends. It wasn’t fair, Tobirama thought as Hashirama was well aware of Tobirama’s unrequited love for the younger man. He knew about it but didn’t do anything to help.  
  
Often, Tobirama suspected Hashirama had talked of his crush to Madara and Madara didn’t approve of it. That it was why these dinner parties were quite sparse when all Tobirama wanted was to spend time with his brother, mainly. Being able to spend little time with Izuna was a big plus of course but Tobirama had grown used to the fact his love would never be returned. It wasn’t as if he’d try assaulting the younger man or make unwanted advances. He knew Madara would protect his little brother with his life if he needed to.  
  
Madara had become especially protective ever since the accident.  
  
Izuna used to be a chemistry student. A good one at that, he had been able to enter that amazing, renowned private college downtown and he had received many prizes. That was until one of the other students made a mistake and projected acid at Izuna’s face. The acid had hurt Izuna’s eyes badly enough that the doctors hadn’t been able to save them and it rendered the young Uchiha blind. Scars hadn’t healed properly on his face yet, he hid his eyes under a thick blindfold. Seven months since the accident and it had been very hard at first for both the Uchihas or so Hashirama told him.  
  
Things were better now, though. Izuna was back at living in his own flat, but constantly helped with a specialized caregiver so he could learn how to get used to his new condition and for someone who had been forced to give up on his dream job and his college and everything, Izuna was having the best spirits one could have. Truly, the first time Tobirama saw him again after the accident, he had been surprised to see such blinding smiles on Izuna’s lips and acting just the way he always had, teasing and cheeky and sly.  
  
Tobirama had fallen for him all over again afterwards and his heart beat hard into his chest each time they met. He didn’t care for scars and empty eyes sockets. All he cared for was Izuna’s smile and boy, did the man smile a lot ever since the accident.  
  
Sometimes, Tobirama couldn’t help but wonder if this was his own way to cope, or to hide his true feelings. Then, he’d meet with Izuna again and see the genuineness of his expression and he’d stop doubting. Until next time. He cared a lot. Too much, probably.  
  
Tonight was one of these dinner parties as Hashirama kept calling them. As if it was a proper party to meet around brothers but Tobirama wasn’t going to complain as it allowed him to meet with Izuna again. He only was hoping Hashirama wouldn’t be too annoying tonight. It was often when he wouldn’t leave his side when the opportunity came and tagged along with them when he really would have enjoyed some time alone with Izuna as Madara was in the kitchen or something. He always was around, like some clingy big brother. Tobirama couldn’t be more annoyed with him than he was after these dinners.  
  
Then again, he was happy to see Izuna still.  
  
The night was a cold one, really, as winter was settling down and snow had started to fall in the morning. Tobirama, as he was walking all the way to his brother’s place, couldn’t wait to arrive, to be hushed inside the flat and warm up a little. Even his quick walking wasn’t helping, nor his fake fur collar and he really hoped Hashirama had turned on the damned heating. Hashirama had the tendency to always be warm, even during the winter and never need extra blankets or extra layers of clothes. It sometimes triggered some violent fights between him and Madara, as Madara was sensitive to the cold and it happened several times that Madara just threw him out for the night because he couldn’t handle Hashirama anymore. Hashirama always came to Tobirama’s place, his tail between his legs and looking as depressed as possible, these times.  
  
Tobirama didn’t know why, but Madara always was the one to come grab his boyfriend again in the morning, despite how proud and stubborn he was. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know anyways.  
  
The walk to his brother’s flat was a familiar one, still and already the hallway and the floors he had to climb up were warm enough for him as he entered the building. Tobirama hurried to go up the stairs, he quickly knocked at his brother’s door and he waited in silence, enjoying the nearby heater to warm up his hands a little. That was until he heard some ruckus inside the flat and Tobirama immediately frowned. Was .. something wrong ? Wasn’t Hashirama around ? Hashirama always stated that he was coming, when someone knocked at the door, yelling from the other side of the flat if needed. Not this time though and Tobirama wondered if there was a thief or something at his brother’s place, until the door opened.  
  
The sight of Izuna helped him relax. For a second, more or less. Then his heart started to rush again, beating hard against his chest, his hands became moist and was he blushing !? But he was almost thankful for Izuna’s new state, as he wouldn’t be able to witness this. Tobirama had been so unprepared to see Izuna answer to the door that he didn’t react for a long time, until a slight frown settled on Izuna’s beautiful features.  
  
“Hello ?” He whispered, his tone as soft as possible, even if worried a little. “I can hear you breathing.”  
  
That, at least, helped Tobirama snap out of his trance, he shook his head, forced a smile even if Izuna couldn’t see it and he cleared his throat.  
  
“Hi,” He greeted the younger man and Tobirama’s smile widened when Izuna’s expression changed to happiness and his usual smile started pulling at his lips right away. “Sorry, I was lost in thoughts.”  
  
“Tobi,” Izuna whispered his short name in a breath. “Don’t stay outside, please come in ! It’s so cold !”  
  
Thankful to be invited inside the warm, welcoming home, Tobirama stepped around Izuna, he held back a hum as it felt so much better in here than it had outside and he waited for Izuna to lock the door again, to take off his coat.  
  
“My brother’s not here ?” he asked, feeling weird still that Izuna was the one to open the door and Izuna slowly turned around, holding out his hands to make sure he wouldn’t bump into any piece of furnitures, he shook his head.  
  
“They forgot to buy something,” Izuna explained, with his signature smile. “Hashirama dragged Madara with him, saying it’d be quick. He didn’t want to go alone.”  
  
That made Tobirama wonder if this was his brother’s help to help him with his case of a crush. If it was his way to leave him enough space to maybe make his move with Izuna and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the prospect of it. Hashirama never helped before, why would he start now ? Then again, he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to try and understand the way his brother’s brain worked. It was tiring enough he had to handle his whole personality already. He’d rather make the best of the time he had with Izuna and he cleared his throat, as he noticed the way Izuna was hesitating, he slowly touched his elbow.  
  
“Here, let me help,” he asked the younger man, starting to lead him back to the living room and Izuna didn’t fight back. His smile did falter a little, he hated it when people were dragging him around, as if he was some undisciplined child. He hated it, when people thought he was unable to do anything because of his condition and it had been hard for him to accept the help of his caregiver. That was, until he moved back on his own and he admitted he was thankful he didn’t have to cook on his own.  
  
Tobirama had met the woman, once. She was amazing. And she cared very much for her charge.  
  
“They .. moved the furniture,” Izuna stated as an explanation for his inability to walk around the same way he did before he started living on his own again. He had settled in their brothers’ flat the day he left the hospital. More likely, Madara forced him to move in with him, to keep an eye on his brother while he was recovering and for having seen him move around the place, Tobirama knew Izuna had been quite comfortable with it, never bumping into the furniture or stumbling on anything. He never tripped on the tricky tiny steps that separated the living room from the hallway, he could move as perfectly as if he saw. But their elders did change some of the furniture, a while back and it was only normal Izuna wasn’t able to navigate around the flat as good as he did before. It also explained why Tobirama heard some ruckus earlier.  
  
He only hoped Izuna hadn’t hurt himself in the process.  
  
“They bought some new things yes,” Tobirama nodded, directing Izuna to the couch and he smiled when Izuna sat down casually on his legs, half turned to him and obviously comfortable again. “Madara finally was able to throw away the ugly orange table from the hallway and changed it for an iron and wood one. It’s beautiful.”  
  
“At last !” Izuna breathed out, then he chuckled. “He has been talking about that thing ever since they moved in together. I was so sick of that table before I even saw it with my own eyes. Good riddance though.”  
  
“Agreed,” Tobirama smiled. He still didn’t know where Hashirama found such an ugly thing but he remembered it in Hashirama’s bedroom, back when they had been living with their parents. He was the only one that ever liked that thing. He kept saying it held special memories to him. Tobirama was just glad Madara was able to throw it away and buy another one. It wasn’t much, as it was only there for them to leave their keys or the mail but still. Better than the previous one.  
  
“What other did they change ?” Izuna then asked, looking very much interested and Tobirama smiled knowingly. He knew very well that Madara nor Hashirama would indulge describing things to him since the accident. Madara still was feeling bad for his brother’s condition, Hashirama was too embarrassed to do so. Sometimes, it felt like they agreed to act as if nothing happened. Tobirama didn’t understand but it wasn’t his to judge. He didn’t mind being Izuna’s eyes, once in a while.  
  
“The other couch,” Tobirama eventually answered. “They .. um … They pretend the other one was too old. But I helped Hashirama throw it away. They broke it.”  
  
“Don’t tell me ..” Izuna started, an amused glee written all over his face.  
  
“From Hashirama’s blushing when he tried explaining, yes,” Tobirama chuckled. “They probably were too rough on top of the poor thing and it gave up on them.”  
  
Izuna immediately bursted into laughter so hard he bent in two, both hands on his belly. A sight to behold, Tobirama told himself as he watched, snickering himself, proud he managed to make his friend laugh that hard. It wasn’t often Izuna laughed so freely, even before the accident, he was more the type to snicker and chuckle and it warmed his heart so much. He was always so worried Izuna was acting as if everything was good just to hide it wasn’t. This was the proof he needed to realize that Izuna probably was feeling better than he thought and he liked the sound of that laughter, he decided. He was very much in trouble, that he liked Izuna that much, wasn’t he ?  
  
Still, Tobirama wouldn’t complain. It was nice, being around him again, especially after the accident. They did text once in a while before, but they couldn’t do that anymore. The only moments when they could talk, was when they both were invited over for these dinners. Sure, Izuna still was able to pick up calls and such but. Tobirama was an awkward peep when on the phone. He’d rather wait and see the man in flesh, than to call him on the phone. Which probably was sad but oh well. Tobirama was happy this way.  
  
“Gods, these two,” Izuna sighed after he was able to calm down, adjusting the blindfold over his lids and making sure it was tight enough. “Sometimes, I’m grateful I’ll never be able to walk on them and actually see them having sex. I don’t think I’d handle the sight.”  
  
Tobirama’s smile twisted into a grimace. Sure, it was good that Izuna accepted his condition easily but these jokes were a little creepy, sometimes. He didn’t like it, when Izuna joked on not being able to see anymore. He kind of missed those beautiful, beautiful dark eyes that used to look at him with such intensity. Izuna always had been one to look into people’s eyes easily. It always made Tobirama’s heart flutter a little, into his chest.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Tobirama tried to chide him and it probably sounded harsher than he meant it to be, as Izuna’s smile dropped.  
  
“It’s true though,” Izuna nodded, shifting closer. “I don’t think you’d like walking on them either.”  
  
Right, Tobirama had to admit it, he wouldn’t like it. The image would probably be burned into his brain for the rest of his life and he didn’t want to hear any detail about his brother’s sex life. He didn’t mind giving some advices to Kawarama or Itama when they asked for one, even if he was pretty sure they weren’t that good, considering they mostly went after girls. Tobirama tried dating girls, before. He had been very bad at it. He had been very bad at dating anyone, really. But Hashirama and Madara ? Those two were something else and he wanted to hear nothing about their sex life. Hashirama’s not so discreet innuendoes were quite enough already.  
  
“Let’s stop talking about them,” Tobirama whispered, rolling his eyes and he smiled again when Izuna offered him one of his cheeky snickers. “Have you started learning Braille ? You said you would.”  
  
“I did,” Izuna sighed, he moved on the couch until he could sit more properly, his knee near Tobirama’s and his hands crossed on his belly. He was looking thoughtful now, more serious and Tobirama knew this was a difficult subject for his friend but he wanted to hear about his improvements. “I tried but it’s so hard you know ?”  
  
Tobirama pinched his lips but he didn’t comment. He could hear Izuna’s frustration in his tone, it was quite obvious Izuna had tried very hard. But he failed, that much was obvious. Tobirama wondered for a moment if he shouldn’t offer his help to his friend but Izuna forced a smile after a short moment.  
  
“I’ll .. get it, sometimes,” he stated, with fake hope. “I just .. I’m still learning how to handle most stuff around me as well and I can’t focus on everything at the same time.”  
  
“I know,” Tobirama whispered gently. He hesitated, for a moment, wondering if he should reach out for Izuna’s hand and squeeze it, to show he was supporting him but he decided against it. Izuna was well aware he wasn’t one for much contacts, if not completely needed. He would probably think he was being weird at the moment. “Take your time. It’s .. It’ll get easier.”  
  
Izuna nodded, only half heartedly, Tobirama held back a sigh. It sounded wrong, almost like a lie but what else was he supposed to say ?  
  
“So,” he quickly resumed talking, to try and distract his friend from his dark thoughts. “Should I text Hashi, ask him what they’re up to ?”  
  
“Please don’t,” Izuna shook his head, a new smile lighting up his beautiful face. “He was fussing all over me before they left, I wanted nothing more but to punch him in the face !”  
  
“What ? Why ?” Tobirama chuckled, he eyed his friend on the side.  
  
“Because I showed up on my own,” Izuna tilted his head in a way Tobirama recognized very well. He always used to tilt his head like this when rolling his eyes before. The eyes might be gone now but the motion had stayed and it made him chuckle. It was cute, in a way. “I wanted to go up the stairs on my own and Ana said it was alright, she dropped me downstairs. And Hashirama was flailing around as if I had walked across the city without her.”  
  
“He’s always like that,” Tobirama shook his head, he cleared his throat. “He’ll freak out just the same when he realizes I came by feet.”  
  
“How didn’t you murder him before ?” Izuna wondered out loud, Tobirama snorted.  
  
“I honestly don’t know, sometimes,” Tobirama answered truthfully. Hashirama could be so annoying. It was a wonder he was still alive.  
  
There was a silence, next. Izuna seemed like he was lost in thoughts, his head dropping a little but his soft smile never leaving his lips and Tobirama couldn’t keep his eyes away from him. Okay, maybe it was creepy to stare, as Izuna couldn’t exactly catch him. He could feel him probably but he wouldn’t call him out on it. He never did, not even before he lost his eyes. It always had been a little weird. Not that Tobirama minded. But he knew that after this evening was over, after he had to leave, he wouldn’t see Izuna again for some time. He wanted the image of him to stay as intact as it could be in his mind. He didn’t care for his disability, he didn’t care for the scars and the blindfold. Izuna still was Izuna, no matter what, the witty, sly, petty little shit he had fallen for a long time ago and he was his friend as well. Tobirama might suffer, sometimes, from these unrequited feelings but. He didn’t care. As long as he could spend time with him, once in a while.  
  
That was until Izuna’s head slightly jerked toward him and Tobirama wondered, if this was meant to be a sideway glance toward him, an automatic behavior that Izuna still hadn’t lost despite his blindness but he didn’t ask. There was no point in asking. Instead, he looked at Izuna’s hands, as they were resting on the younger man’s belly, fighting the urge to grab it and he almost startled, when they unfolded from one another and Izuna pushed on them to stand and hum.  
  
Without a word, Izuna walked toward the nearest window, his feet taking him there with no trouble but still holding his hands out just in case some furniture had been changed on his way there as well, he stopped his tracks when he finally reached his destination and he scrambled around until he found the windows’s handle, pulled it open.  
  
Cold air rushed in immediately, making Tobirama shiver and want to grab the nearest plaid to cover his shoulder but he didn’t move. He was too intrigued with what Izuna was doing to act for now, wondering why Izuna was being so weird, just out of the blue. That was until Izuna called his name and Tobirama swiftly stood, he walked to the other, stood by his side, waiting. He didn’t need to say he was there. Izuna heard him, from the way he tilted his head to catch the sound of his footsteps.  
  
“I ..,” Izuna hesitated, in an unusual manner, he swallowed hard. “I know it’s snowing, I can hear the snow fall but. Madara ignores me, when I ask him to tell me how things look.”  
  
Tobirama nodded knowingly, he glanced toward the scenery. It wasn’t that beautiful, as Madara and Hashirama didn’t live in the best neighborhood around the city, the window mostly showed the nearest building and the street downstairs but he could do something with that. Something eerie enough to please his friend, at least.  
  
“You know the new law passed, yes ?” Tobirama questioned, trying not to smile too much when Izuna frowned and turned his head up to him. “Shops aren’t allowed to leave their lights on by night now. So, only the street lamps light up the streets. You remember their orangeish gleam ?” he asked, in a soft tone and he waited for Izuna to nod, smiling, to continue. “Then, imagine fluffy white snowflakes dancing around their light. It’s not snowing that much anymore, but the snowflakes are big. From here, we can’t even see the footsteps on the sidewalks anymore. Even the road is turning white with a glint of orange from the lights.”  
  
“Did they put on the Christmas lights yet ?” Izuna whispered in an excited tone, a big smile on the lips as he turned to him and Tobirama shook his head.  
  
“Not yet,” Tobirama sighed. “The Mayor wants the city to go as green as possible, to avoid energy wastings. One week to wait still !”  
  
“I .. don’t smell Hashirama’s tree yet,” Izuna stated, turning his head to each side as if trying to catch the scent, with another frown on his brow.  
  
“Because Madara finally convinced him to buy a fake one,” Tobirama rolled his eyes, glancing at said tree. “I guess he finally won the battle.”  
  
“Such a mood killer,” Izuna sighed, pouting. “It would have been perfect.”  
  
“Perfect ?” Tobirama repeated without understanding what Izuna truly meant. Perfect for what ? A fake tree was enough, after all. Sure, he did miss the scent as well but at least, it was cleaner and it wasn’t just some cheap tree coming from a thrift shop. It was a luxury model, looking better than any real Christmas tree he saw before, it looked realer than them as well and Tobirama was quite neutral about it, as long as his brother wasn’t complaining too much. Madara hated having needles all around the place for at least two months and Tobirama could understand the argument. Maybe he could bring a scented candle, next time they were invited over. Izuna might like it. He only hoped it’d be before Christmas.  
  
But Izuna wasn’t answering and Tobirama focused on him again. There was so much, written all over Izuna’s face at the moment that he was taken aback a little but. What he noticed the most was the struggle Izuna was going through. The kind of struggle he never saw in him before, Izuna was never one to hesitate too much. He was a straightforward person, always going for the truth, or for what he had planned. He never doubted and seeing this feeling in him made Tobirama want to reach out for him, maybe grab his hand to help him calm down.  
  
Maybe his new condition affected him more than Tobirama first thought. Then again, Izuna never spoke of it much. He joked on it, like he did before, he ignored the way his brother kept fussing around him and how embarrassed Hashirama was, sometimes. He always looked like he was handling things easily.  
  
What if Tobirama had been wrong about him all that time ?  
  
Before Tobirama could think of something to cheer Izuna up a little, Izuna turned away, so he could close the window as they both were getting cold now and he cleared his throat, he seemed to hesitate a little. Not for too long still, because soon, one of his hands grabbed Tobirama’s elbow, the other landed on his shoulder and he ran both hands up slowly, under Tobirama’s curious gaze. The mere contact of Izuna’s hands over his clothes was making him shiver hard, his body reacting to it right away and he didn’t know what Izuna was up to but he was too stunned to push him away. Too stunned to do anything at all, as it seemed like it had taken all of Izuna’s courage to act, to push away his hesitations and Tobirama swallowed hard, when hands reached his face.  
  
For a moment, he thought that maybe, Izuna wanted to touch him to remember what he looked like again. Maybe images were fading from his memory and he didn’t want it, maybe this was his way to keep them alive. Tobirama did smile, when the hands settled on his cheeks, warm despite how they were trembling a little. He yelped when Izuna pulled him down and lips crashed on his, in one hard kiss.  
  
Eyes wide in surprise and not knowing how to react, Tobirama stayed frozen, unmoving for a long moment, until Izuna pulled back with a slight frown and kissed him again, gentler this time, angling their head to make it as enjoyable as possible. Tobirama couldn’t believe what was happening. Izuna was kissing him ! This was .. a dream, probably. Better make it the best it could be, he decided and started kissing back and he flushed hard when Izuna answered to his decision with a slight, lustful, needy moan.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Tobirama placed a hand at the small of Izuna’s back, bringing him closer, until he could feel the warmth of his body against his, his second hand going to his hip, he couldn’t help smiling when Izuna deepened the kiss without waiting for a longer time and the same smile tugged at Izuna’s lips as well, making it almost impossible for the two of them to kiss, in the end.  
  
They even were forced to stop, as it became ridiculous after a short while, as they couldn’t help but giggle like teens and Tobirama didn’t hesitate, this time, when he pulled Izuna into a hug, both arms wrapped around his back and nuzzling at his hair happily. There wasn’t much more he could do at the moment, overwhelmed with .. this. He didn’t know what pushed Izuna to kiss him out of the blue, he didn’t know why Izuna had seemed to hesitate for so long. Hell, he didn’t even know if Izuna had only started to like him, or if he had returned his feelings for some time already but he didn’t wait to pull away, he didn’t want to talk and break their bubble. All he wanted, was for Izuna to keep leaning against him, his head against his shoulder and both arms around his neck, keeping him close. All he wanted was for this moment to last forever.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time,” Izuna admitted, his voice muffled against his chest as he didn’t pull away from the hug to speak up. Tobirama didn’t mind. He understood Izuna clearly enough like this and like hell he would miss the opportunity to hold him longer just to hear him speak properly. He didn’t need it.  
  
“Why didn’t you ?”  
  
Izuna didn’t answer, at first. He was silent for a very long time and Tobirama allowed him to gather his thoughts. He wasn’t going to push the question if it was making Izuna uncomfortable, especially not if it meant he’d have to let go. Instead, he caressed Izuna’s back slowly, to help him relax, as a wordless way to tell him to take his time, that he didn’t need to be embarrassed with him. They were good friends, after all, always had been. A kiss wouldn’t change this. If anything, if this was the beginning of something, it would only enforce their relationship, Tobirama was sure of it but now probably wasn’t the right moment to think of this all. He already was having a hard time accepting this was real, that this kiss wasn’t some trick from his imagination. But the feel of Izuna’s lips was lingering on his and he couldn’t stop inhaling his scent. Maybe it was only his shampoo’s perfume. But Izuna smelled amazing.  
  
“I was planning to,” Izuna explained, half his words almost inaudible but Tobirama was focusing on him very much so at the moment and didn’t miss any intonation. Nor the sadness in his tone. “Then, there was the accident and I thought you wouldn’t want me. Because of the scars. And the obvious lack of eyes.”  
  
“That’s stupid,” Tobirama shook his head, kissing the top of Izuna’s head and Izuna looked up. Of course, he didn’t exactly “look” up at him but he rose his face to him and Tobirama could picture them again. Those beautiful, deep, bottomless dark eyes that made him fall for Izuna each time they shared a glance before, each time they looked into each other’s eyes and now he was thinking about it, Tobirama couldn’t help but wonder if these looks had been .. more than just looks. If Izuna had been looking so much at him to try and find the right moment to make his move. If he had looked at him so intensely because he couldn’t get enough of him, the same way Tobirama could never look at Izuna long enough.  
  
But, eventually, the image faded, replaced with the reality of Izuna’s situation, eyes gone and the blindfold at their place, and the scars rigging his porcelain like skin. Yet, he didn’t look away. He never looked away from Izuna.  
  
“Please, Tobi,” Izuna sighed and he did that motion again, the one when he used to roll his eyes. “I've been meeting with a psychologist ever since it happened. I .. I hate it.”  
  
“You’re handling it amazingly,” Tobirama pointed out but he knew it was the wrong answer the moment Izuna frowned.  
  
“You think I’m happy that I’m blind ?” Izuna lashed out and it was a little violent, considering the fact they still were hugging. Yet, Izuna didn’t pull back, he didn’t push away and Tobirama sighed, placing a hand at the back of Izuna’s head, to coax him to relax again and he waited for Izuna to relent.  
  
“No, that’s not what I meant,” Tobirama stated as firmly as he could. “I’m only saying that you’re doing your best with it. And .. I just .. I don’t care for the scars and that you can’t see anymore. It’d be very petty of me, not to .. like you anymore just because of those.”  
  
“Tobi, I ..”  
  
Before Izuna could finish his answer, Tobirama kissed his face as gently as he could, not knowing how the other would react to the gesture. He kissed his scarred skin and over the blindfold, he kissed his cute tiny nose and his adorable pink lips and Izuna took in a shaky breath.  
  
“You don’t care ?” he asked, almost in disbelief and Tobirama shook his head.  
  
“I don’t,” Tobirama stated firmly. Then, he kissed Izuna again and Izuna kissed back eagerly, hands grabbing his hair and pushing his body against his, as if desperate for contact. But Tobirama knew that feeling, as he was experiencing it at the exact same moment. He wanted nothing more but to catch up with all the time they lost, tiptoeing around each other and never going for what was obvious. Tobirama never thought it was obvious, as he had been quite certain his crush was not returned, that his relationship with Izuna would always be nothing but platonic. Izuna didn’t share his doubts, or so he thought. They could have been together for so long already, had he tried anything. Then again, Tobirama hadn’t wanted to fail and ruin things with that man.  
  
Pulling back became very difficult, after a moment and Tobirama did his best to resist kissing Izuna again when Izuna placed his hand on his chest and hummed, licking at his lips.  
  
“You’re sleeping here tonight,” he stated in a very serious tone that made Tobirama chuckle in embarrassment. “With me.”  
  
“Are you certain your brother will allow it ?” Tobirama blinked, trying not to frown. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend the night with Izuna. He really wanted to, even if his one rule was not to have sex on the first “date”. But he doubted Madara would gladly hand his previous baby brother away.  
  
“He won’t say a thing,” Izuna eluded with a shrug, he shook his head quickly as he did so and Tobirama smiled, even if he doubted the words. He was pretty sure Madara was going to try strangling him for laying a finger on Izuna’s body. He had become so much more protective ever since the accident, after all.  
  
Not wanting to argue tonight and deciding they could come up with an excuse for him to stay around for the night, Tobirama pulled Izuna into a new kiss, never stopping to smile as he did so. Izuna’s lips were very appetizing, after all and it made him forget about the rest of the world. It made him forget about how weird it was of them to stand in front of the window, like they were doing, when the couch was so close and it could have been very much more comfortable. He didn’t care. All he cared about was the man between his arms and his breathing hitched into his throat when the kiss ended and he pushed his forehead against Izuna’s, their nose brushing against each other as he did so. His heart was beating so hard, despite how soft the moment was, despite the fact he was feeling so much at peace with the situation and Tobirama forgot about the rest of the world.  
  
He probably should have been more careful, because it was this moment when the actual inhabitants of the flat decided to show up again, stepping into the hallway with heavy bags on each arms and Tobirama pulled back as quickly as he could but it was too late. Madara had seen them and he was glaring, glowering with ominous feelings as he did so. For a moment, Tobirama feared for his life.  
  
That was until Izuna grabbed his hand between both of his and turned toward his brother as well. For he didn’t need to see, to know what his brother was up to, he didn’t need eyes to know he was going to have to protect Tobirama from a very protective Madara for the next couple of years. It was fine, though. All was fine, as long as Tobirama stayed by his side.  
  
But it really was Hashirama, who settled the situation, in his own, clumsy way. He clasped his hands together, a happy yet strangled noise escaping his throat at the sight, he literally ran to them and hugged the air out of them.  
  
“Finally !” he cried out, deafening the two of them and Tobirama couldn’t help glancing toward Izuna. “I can’t wait for us to go on double dates !!”  
  
It was that moment Tobirama understood he was fucked. And from the looks on Izuna’s and Madara’s face, he knew they thought just the same.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
This was was even scarier than Madara’s glare. And all of them already knew Hashirama was never going to take “no” as an answer. Never.  
  
Tobirama squeezed Izuna’s hand, Izuna squeezed back and the two of them smiled. At least, they knew they’d be together to handle it. And Tobirama couldn’t wait to spend a little more time alone with him. Tonight, maybe. If Madara allowed them to. This relationship wasn’t going to be easy but he was ready to do anything, now he knew Izuna liked him back.  
  
Anything and everything for the man he had been in love with for so long.


End file.
